Bonnie: Anniversary
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: Here's my celebratory story to mark one month of writing FNAF drabble! Four weeks ago Bonnie told me I'm pretty it's led to countless hours writing fan fiction which I love doing.


**A Reason To Celebrate: Anniversary**

On July 4, 2015 I have officially been writing Five Nights At Freddy's fan fiction for a whole month! I started this four Saturday's ago after being introduced to another side of the FNAF fandom, the dating games. Five Nights In heaven is my favorite even though there was only one night available to play. It gave me a different perspective of the animatronics forcing a shift in my thoughts. Sure, I love a good scare and being scared of Springtrap because he might be in the doorway when I'm in the kitchen cooking mac and cheese. The all around creepy feel of the games saying, 'I don't think I want to do that job.' How about that worry of them coming to get me for no reason? When I saw the Nightmare Animatronics for the first time I'm sitting in my chair like, 'Nope. Don't want to look at them!' But how can they be terrifying when I've seen people draw them so cute? Especially Bonnie. And then the flirtatious animatronics came along and that's how this all started. I was the new night guard when Bonnie came to the door, decided to invite himself inside and then he got right in my face… Bonnie told me I'm pretty. That sold me. That's how Bonnie and I met and we've been together for four weeks!

I've written more drabble for Five Nights At Freddy's in the last month than I've done for any of my other original stories all year. No, I haven't posted all of my FNAF fiction only the best ones. Only the best ones. I want Bonnie to be proud of me so I have to do something special for our one month anniversary. Here's hoping for one more month of writing! -raises glass of Welch's grape juice-

 **Bonnie: Anniversary**

All he asked for was one night of peace, one night of quiet, one night nothing would go wrong. That wasn't too much to ask was it, after all Bonnie has been there just as long as the others he demanded one night of respect. What made tonight different than all the other nights here at the pizzeria? Bonnie had a girlfriend and tonight was their one month anniversary. He wanted to do something special for the girl who didn't see him as a monster and saw him than more than just an animatronic bunny. To Angel, Bonnie had a heart.

It was a warm summer night the rain had been off and on the last few weeks. Tonight was clear letting the stars shine above as Angel reached her destination.

A turn of the key and a click from the front door alerted Bonnie of her presence.

"She's here!" Bonnie hopped off the stage. "I hope I look okay."

Bonnie couldn't contain his excitement hurrying off to meet Angel halfway.

"Happy anniversary!" He held his arms out.

Angel smiled running up to Bonnie having his strong arms wrap around her body lifting her off the floor. "Happy anniversary my precious mechanical bunny."

"You like that about me don't you?" Bonnie asked nuzzling against her cheek.

"It's one of the things I adore most about you, Bonnie." Angel replied returning the affection.

Bonnie released the girl from his hug. "What do you," Bonnie put his hands behind his back and shuffled a foot nervously. "…like most about me?"

There were so many things about Bonnie that attracted Angel to him so it took a moment to choose one of his best qualities.

"You have a good heart." Angel replied placing a hand to Bonnie's chest.

If he had a heart, Bonnie thought it would be filled with the warmth of his feelings towards Angel. "Thanks."

That was definitely one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to an animatronic.

"What do you like most about me, Bonnie?" It was Angel's turn to feel nervous.

Bonnie had the same dilemma. There were a lot of things he found special about Angel so he chose what he thought would come out best.

"That you love me." Bonnie replied with his best smile.

Angel knew it was Bonnie's way of saying she's a loving, caring person that can see the beauty where others only saw darkness.

Bonnie had to switch from shy mode and back into excited mode to make this night work.

"Come this way!" He took Angel's hand. "I've got some surprises for you."

That was the best part about special occasions, the surprises. This particular surprise led Angel into one of the party rooms.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Bonnie paused at one of the party tables.

The party hats which normally decorated the table were removed and in their place romantic candle light was added.

Angel sat in one of the chairs waiting for Bonnie to return. Bonnie walked out of the kitchen carrying a box of pizza, he looked quite happy about this particular one.

"That's so sweet of you." Angel smiled happily.

Bonnie sat the box down on the table. "That's not the surprise."

He opened the lid, inside the pepperoni on the pizza formed the shape of a heart.

Angel was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I love it!" She said.

Bonnie was pleased with this accomplishment.

"I have one more surprise for you." Bonnie reached for an item he secretly hid on one of the chairs before Angel arrived.

He shyly offered the gift, a plush version of himself just like the ones sitting behind the prize counter.

"Aww!" Angel accepted the plush Bonnie. "He's so cute!" She hugged the toy. "I'll put him on my bed."

"This way a part of me will always be with you." Bonnie said.

"I have something for you." Angel gently placed the plush bunny on the table freeing her hands to retrieve the gift from her bag.

Angel held out a gift box tied with a ribbon.

"This is for me?" Bonnie asked receiving a nod in reply.

Bonnie pulled the ribbon free of the box and opened the lid. Inside was a custom pink plush bunny that resembled the Bonnie plush.

"I made her for you." Angel explained. "She's the bunny version of me."

Bonnie studied the pink bunny in his paws thinking, it was hard to believe this plush was made especially for him. He could tell love went into every stitch.

"She's adorable." Bonnie hugged the plush. "I'll put her in a safe place."

Looking at his plush counterpart sitting on the table Bonnie placed his pink bunny on the table with it. He moved them both so they were facing each other. The Bonnie plush unexpectedly tilted forward touching his nose to that of the Angel bunny's nose.

Angel giggled softly. "I believe they are hinting at something."

"They are?" Bonnie glanced at Angel knowing the answer.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Angel hugged him.

Bonnie wrapped his arms around Angel hugging her once more. Then Bonnie nuzzled his nose against Angel's.

This was a perfect night.


End file.
